Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto
by Kingtiger1998
Summary: After a small journey in Kanto, Tiger had returned with more new pokemons, more power, more friends. Tiger's real face will be revealed. The mighty Omega will appear. the shadow Virus is back. It's time for a battle.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon legendary trainers part 2: Johto-Darkness return! **

**If you haven't read part 1 yet, please look for: **

**Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto. **

**# 1: Awake! **

Tiger sits next to Titan on the flower hill. They're waiting for sunrise. Tiger has stayed with Titan on the flower hill for weeks.

"May I ask you a question?" Tiger says.

"What?" Titan is not uncomfortable.

" I've been here for weeks…Am I dead?" Tiger asks.

"No! You're just sleeping!" Titan laughs.

"For weeks? How can I wake up?" Tiger asks.

"You've been asleep in your world for weeks. I'm not sure when you will wake up…" Titan answers.

"Ok! I want to ask you this. How can I stop the virus? Is there anyway to disable it? Tell me!" Tiger is serious.

"There is only one way to remove it. Gaia did this before! You just need to do what Gaia did!" Titan answers.

"Huh? What?" Tiger asks.

"Gaia used to have the shadow virus inside him so he absorbed the virus from the others and tried to control them. But he failed." Titan answers.

"He failed! So how can I success?" Tiger is disappointed.

"You're different! You gained control of the virus once! You can do it again. The virus inside you has changed. They're no longer the shadow virus that we used to know. You changed them with your power. Your will and courage will defeat the other viruses and your love and sacrifice will change them. I believe you…" Titan turns to Tiger.

Suddenly, the sky starts getting dark and then, Tiger faints.

Tiger wakes up in a wood house. He looks around and finds himself in a room with a Cyndaquil lying next to him. He's quite confused and tired. The Cyndaquil wakes up and sees Tiger. It gets off the bed and runs outside. Then, it returns with a girl. At first Tiger thought she was a cowboy but he sees her brown hair with a ponytail. She has blue eyes with a brown hat and a rope. The girl smiles when Tiger tries to stand up.

"Calm down! Hi! I'm Montana! Who are you?" The girl says.

"I'm Tiger! Where am I?" Tiger asks.

"You're in my house. You've been asleep for a month. You must be hungry!" Montana smiles. She has a pretty smile that can make Tiger calm down.

"A month? What happened?"Tiger asks.

"We found you on our field. This is my father's farm. Follow me! I'll give you some food. You're really strong." Montana says.

Tiger follows Montana to the kitchen. She gives him a sandwich. Tiger eats the sandwich very fast. He drinks two cup of milk to recover. Montana laughs at him.

Montana; - Calm down! You're too hungry! You could kill yourself.

"Ha! I won't!" Tiger laughs.

After the small breakfast, Montana takes Tiger outside for some fresh air. Montana lives in a large farm with Miltanks, Buffalants and Tauroses. She has a Ponyta and some Rapidashes. She gets on her Ponyta and rides around the farm when Tiger stays under a big tree and waits for her. She returns after a ride around with some food. She just smiles when Tiger ask him why she saved him. That's a secret.

Tiger stays with Montana for a few days until he feels better. Montana is very friendly and open. She takes care of him and looks after the farm very well. Tiger soon knows that Montana is just the same age as he's now. And she's quite pretty and talented.

One day, after a ride around the farm, Montana goes back to the tree where Tiger's waiting and gives him some food as usual. She has some apples and grapes. They sit under the tree and eats apples. Montana knows that she'll soon have to say goodbye. She leans against Tiger and starts talking.

"Tiger! My father is going to sell this farm." Montana is very sad.

"Why?" Tiger asks.

"We need money! Our family needs much money. We will have to move to live with my grandparents in Sevii islands. They'll come and take this farm tomorrow. My parents have moved to Sevii islands. I stay here because I don't want to leave this place. I was born here! I grew up here! I'm very sad right now. What should I do?" Montana asks Tiger for advises.

"Maybe you should say goodbye!" Tiger shrugs.

"You're right!" Montana sweeps her tears and stands up. "I'll say goodbye for one last time."

Montana leaves. Tiger looks at her when she's leaving far away.

In the next morning, Montana wakes up soon to prepare. When she comes into the living room, Tiger is waiting with two strange men.

"Good morning! This is Sandro and Sanchez! They came for the farm." Tiger introduces.

"Good morning! Can you take us around the farm one more time?" the man with black suit says.

"You two came so soon! Ok! Follow me!" Montana smiles and tries to hide her sadness.

Montana takes Sandro outside when Sanchez stays with Tiger.

Montana wakes up in a trunk. She doesn't understand what happened. She only knows that she fainted on the field. She hears something. Sandro and Sanchez are talking. What are they talking about? It's about her. Montana is bound and she can't move.

"What a silly girl! She didn't know that we're going to kidnap her." Sandro says.

What? Montana is kidnapped. Montana tries to get out but the ropes bind her tight and she can't move. She yells but the engine is too loud. No one can hear that.

"Don't worry about that boy! I took care off him. He's totally dead." Sanchez says and laughs.

Montana is stunned. Tiger is dead? She can't believe this. Her friend was killed by two abductors and she doesn't know what can happen to her. The car stops at a quiet place.

"New Bark town is near. I'll go to buy some food." Sanchez says.

Sanchez leaves. Sandro stays. Montana yells but no one responds. Then, she feels something behind her. There's some one else in the trunk. She rolls and behind her is another girl. It's Yellow. She was kidnapped. Yellow wakes up.

"Where are we? Wait! What happened to me? I can't move!" Yellow yells.

"Calm down! You're kidnapped…" Montana says.

"What? Red! Save me! Green! Yellow…ah…Tiger!" Yellow shouts even louder.

"Calm down! It's useless." Montana waits until Yellow calms down. "I'm Montana. And you are?"

"I'm Yellow… We're done. No one can save me." Yellow cries.

"You know Tiger?" Montana asks.

"Yes! He's the greatest trainer in the world." Yellow says proudly.

"I'm sorry but…" Montana intends to tell Yellow about Tiger's death.

Then she hears something. Some one was trying to yell but then, everything becomes quiet. Then, the trunk opens. Tiger looks at them and smiles.

"I know you're here! Yellow? What are you doing here?" Tiger asks.

"Tiger! You're still alive! I'm so happy." Yellow cries.

"Of course I'm alive! You said like you want me to die alone. If I die, I'll take you with me." Tiger laughs.

Tiger cuts the rope and releases them.

"I thought you're dead." Montana says.

"Idiot! How can I die?" Tiger cries. "That guy thought he could kill me with poison. Any way, we should move."

"What happened to that guy?" Yellow points at Sandro lying on the ground quietly.

"He's…ah…sleeping." Tiger answers.

Tiger, Yellow and Montana runs away to New Bark town. Yellow runs to the lab.

"I have a friend here! He can help us." Yellow says.

They come into the lab. Inside, there are two trainers. Yellow knows them. One of them is a boy with a skateboard and a billiard stick and the other is a girl with a scientist coat. Tiger read about them before. They're Johto's Dex holders-Gold and Crystal.

"Gold! Kris! I need your help. I was kidnapped and I need a place to hide." Yellow says.

"Ok! Who are they?" Gold asks.

"I'm Tiger! This is Montana." Tiger looks outside.

"Oh my God! The Kanto champion is here." Crystal cries. "Sure! You can stay here!"

After a few hours, everything seems to be quite quiet.

"You're the champion? I watched that fight. Your pokemons are awesome! Will you join the pokemon League in Johto? I want to see you fight with my own eyes." Gold asks.

"Maybe!" Tiger smiles.

"I think I must go back! My father would be very worried." Montana says.

Crystal comes in.

"They caught the abductor. One was killed… by a spoon and the other was arrested in a shop while he's planning to steal something." Crystal says.

"Killed?" Montana keeps staring at Tiger. "Tiger? What did you do?"

"Nothing! I did my job." Tiger says.

"Ha! We're safe." Yellows says.

"So…I'll have a journey around Johto! How do you think?" Tiger asks.

"I agree!" Gold says.

"A journey… Ok! Can I go with you?" Montana asks.

"I thought you have to go back?" Tiger asks.

"I'll inform my father later. Is that ok?" Montana says.

"Ok!" Tiger takes out a Cyndaquil. It's the Cyndaquil at the farm. "Can I keep this?"

" Sure!" Montana says.


	2. Chapter 2

**# 2: Receive Poliwag. **

It's morning again. Tiger comes into the lab. Gold and Montana are waiting.

"Good morning!" Tiger says "Did you find the starter pokemons?" He asks.

"NO, I didn't" Gold answers "Maybe I can't do anything for you n this trip."

"The professor went to Hoenn with a new Pokedex holder and…yep! He didn't have any other starter." Montana says.

"Ok!" Tiger sighs "I'll take anything else"

"We have some extra pokemon" Gold says "You can choose one!"

Gold takes out two poke ball. There's a Magikarp in the first poke ball and a Poliwag in the second poke ball.

"Magikarp? Really?" Tiger asks "You don't have anything else, do you?"

"You can take Poliwag!" Montana comforts.

Tiger picks up the pokeball with Poliwag.

"Anything you want!" Tiger says. Then, he turns back and says "I still have a Cyndaquil!" He laughs.

"So…When will you starts?" Gold asks.

"If you want…" Tiger goes outside "I can go right now"

Tiger laughs and runs away. Gold and Montana follows him.

"Wait!" Montana shouts.

Tiger's journey starts quickly. He runs fast when Montana and Gold must follow him. Cyndaquil runs with Tiger. It's very fast. After half an hour, Tiger stops and waits for his friends. Gold and Montana some come.

"Too slow!" Tiger comments "Cyndaquil is faster than both of you. Right? Kid?" Tiger turns to his Cyndaquil. After half an hour, Cyndaquil is exhausted. It can't even stand.

Tiger stands up and laughs.

"Let's go" Tiger says.

They continue walking along the route. After a few hours…

"Does anyone have anything to eat?" Gold asks.

"Nope! Did anyone buy anything?" Tiger says.

"No, I didn't buy anything" Montana says.

"That's a disaster with me!" Tiger yells.

"Calm down!" Gold says "Cherrygrove is not so far from here."

But the sky starts getting dark and it starts raining. Tiger's team must run and find a shelter. They find a cave and get inside. It's very dark inside. Cyndaquil lights up everything with its flame.

"I told you!" Tiger says "This is disaster with me."

"Maybe we have to wait until the rain stop," Montana says.

But until evening, it's still raining outside. Inside the cave, Tiger starts complaining.

"So cold! So hungry! Why? Why?" Tiger complains.

"This place is so creepy" Montana comments.

"It's ok with me…Right now, it's the best place we can stay" Gold says.

Montana's Ponyta and Gold's Typhlosion come out to light up the whole cave. They make the cave become warmer.

"Sleep is the best way to rest…If I die when I sleep, please don't do anything stupid!" Tiger says.

"What are you talking about?" Gold doesn't understand much.

"He's joking" Montana explains.

"Sleep!" Tiger cries.

Montana sleeps with her Ponyta when Gold lies on his Typhlosion and tries to sleep. Tiger tries to sleep but he can't. He holds his Cyndaquil and tries to sleep but every time he closes his eyes, he hears someone calls his name. He wakes up. This cave is not safe with him. Cyndaquil wakes up too.

"Did you hear that?" Tiger asks.

But Cyndaquil didn't hear anything. It wakes up because Tiger can't sleep. Tiger must stand up and takes a deep breathe. But it's calling again. Tiger looks at the stone wall in front of him. He sees something.

"Cyndaquil! Use your flame! Burn that wall!" Tiger commands.

Cyndaquil starts burning the wall. Some hidden symbols appear when the wall is hot. It's the symbol of a long thin lizard with four big wings and a long neck.

"So that's why this cave is so cold." Tiger says.

Suddenly, the wall collapses and a secret tunnel appears.

"Cool! Let's check this out! Quil!" Tiger calls Cyndaquil. They follow the tunnel but after all, the tunnel is not so long. It leads directly into a small room. On the floor, there's a strange circle with many strange symbols that Tiger can't explain. At the middle of the circle is a rainbow orb. Tiger looks around. Cyndaquil burns the walls again. The room is quite wet. After a few minutes, when the walls are hot enough, Tiger can see the secret. On the walls of the room, Tiger can see the symbols of four different pokemons. Four dragons and one of them is the dragon on the wall at the entrance.

"Let me see" He looks at the messages on the wall and tries to translate them "To…Tozak-the…oh…mass…no…master of…thunderstorm. Cool! Wyvern…Wyveri…Wyverine! Ok! So this is…Lord of blizzard! Cool! This one must be the lord of something else! Ok! Rock…Rockege…Rockegend! Ok! This one is sand storm. So the last one must be Typhoenix! And it's the lord of typhoons. What's their connection with this orb?" Tiger asks himself.

After a few minutes, Tiger just pick up the orb and leaves.

"We'll find it out later." Tiger says. Cyndaquil follows him.

They get out but when Tiger reaches the cave, there's no one there. Gold and Montana left and it's still raining heavily outside. Tiger feels strange. He runs outside with Cyndaquil and Poliwag to find them. But he soon sees Gold on the cliff. He's fighting against some members of team Rocket.

"They're really annoying right now." Tiger grunts. He runs up, follows the wet path to get to Gold. When he comes, Gold's Typhlosion is battling against an Exploud.

"Dynamic punch!" Gold commands.

Typhlosion uses Dynamic punch but it misses and Exploud counter attacks with head butt and Typhlosion falls. Tiger immediately shouts.

"Thunder uppercut! Head butt with flame thrower!" Tiger commands.

"No! Fire attack won't work in rain!" Gold shouts.

But his pokemon listens to Tiger. It stands up and uses its speed to attacks. Exploud's too slow to dodge. Typhlosion uses thunder punch and changes that attack into thunder uppercut. Exploud steps back after that attack. Typhlosion immediately throws its body forward and attacks.

"The stomach!" Tiger commands.

Typhlosion hits Exploud's stomach with head butt and Exploud almost falls. Its face looks down the ground and its mouth wide opens.

"Burn its mouth!" Tiger shouts clearly. Team rocket hasn't prepared for this. Everything happens too fast. Typhlosion uses flame thrower and its fire gets into Exploud's mouth. Exploud is badly burnt from the inside. It faints.

"Ok!" Tiger says "Now please tell me what is happening here!"

Team rocket leader comes out and he's a thin guy with a terrible outlook. Team rocket's leader is Petel.

"Release Montana…" Gold shouts "Or this guy will teach you a lesson!"

"I will?" Tiger asks.

"Give me the rainbow orb…" Petel says "and I will let her go!"

"The rainbow orb?" Tiger asks "So you want that thing!"

Four members take Montana out and put her near the cliff. She's fainting.

"Give me or I'll throw her down there!" Petel says.

"Hey Gold!" Tiger gives Gold his bag "Take this to Cherrygrove city! I'll meet you there!"

"Ok!" Gold takes the bag and leaves.

"Hey! Stop!" Petel shouts "What are you doing?"

But Petel didn't pay attention and that's when Tiger finishes his job. He runs to Montana quickly and grabs her. Then, Tiger jumps off the cliff and falls down.

Montana wakes up in a pokemon center in Cherrygrove city. She feels very tired. Gold is sitting right there watching her.

"What happened?" Montana asks "What are we doing here?"

"You're poisoned." Gold explains "Team rocket did that! The doctor is trying to cure that but it'll take time, much time"

"Where's Tiger?" Montana asks.

"He's outside. He's worrying about you." Gold says "I bet he's training his pokemons."

"How long will we stay?" Montana asks.

"A week, at least!" Gold says.

Tiger spends his time at Cherrygrove city to train his pokemons. When the doctor tries to cure Montana, Tiger try to teach his pokemons as well as possible. They run together about two kilometers in the morning exercise and work hard together. Tiger focuses on training speed and power. Running two kilometers is not the only exercise. His pokemons study hard with him. They have many lessons in the morning and in the after noon, tiger teaches them new moves and chain moves. Cyndaquil and Poliwag learn quickly and they soon have many different moves. In the evening, after the dinner, Tiger spends his free time playing with them. No pressure, no hard working, just playing and playing only. After one week, Cyndaquil and Poliwag improved themselves very much and they're ready for any fight.

Montana's poison seems to be very hard to be cured. The doctors at Cherrygrove must give up. Tiger meets her after dinner.

"How are you going?" Tiger asks.

"Not so good!" Montana says "I'm sorry Tiger. The doctor said that I couldn't walk by myself. That poison makes me exhausted. When I move, that poison will make me feel more exhausted."

"Don't worry!" Tiger comforts "Gold told me a place that they can cure you. We'll go there tomorrow."

"Is that ok?" Montana asks "How can I go there?"

"I'll take you there!" Tiger says.


	3. Chapter 3

Gold and Tiger are walking along the route to the north of Cherrygrove city and Tiger carries Montana on his back.

"If we continue walking, we can see a wood house with a big garden" Gold introduces.

"When?" Tiger asks impatiently because Montana is quite heavy.

"I don't know." Gold says.

Montana hears something. She looks behind them.

"Gold! Tiger! I think we should run." Montana suggests.

"Huh?" Tiger turns back and sees many Beedrills are flying behind them.

"That could be the problem! Tiger?" Gold calls but Tiger has already gone.

Tiger runs very fast and he doesn't even know where he's running to. He stops in front of a wood fence to breathe.

"Where's Gold?" Tiger asks.

"Right here!" Gold comes. His face is terrible with bee stings.

"He's here." Montana says "Should we continue?" She asks.

"We're in front of the garden." Gold says "I think I need a doctor."

They walk along the fence to the gate. In front of them is a big wood house and around the house is a garden with berry trees and varied kind of herbs.

"Is…t…here…?" Gold can't talk. The bee stings make him dump.

"Is there anybody home?" Tiger shouts.

"…ank…u!" Gold says.

A young boy comes outs. He's quite dirty with mud. Tiger can see his special grey eyes and grey hair. He greets with a kind smile. He's just about fourteen or younger.

"Good morning! What can I help you, sir?" The boy asks.

"No sir!" Tiger says "You're just about my age".

"…e…ant…to…eet…our…ather…" Gold still can't speak.

"He needs a doctor and I want to meet your father to ask about herbs." Tiger says.

"How about her? She looks not so good!" the boy asks about Montana.

"Hi!" Montana greets.

"She needs to rest!" Tiger says.

"Come in! You're always welcome here." The young boy takes Tiger and his friend inside and he leaves for his father. The house is quite large and Tiger's impressed with the smell of flowers. The young boy soon returns with a gentleman. The gentleman is not so old with black tuxedo and tie. He also has a sharp look. Tiger feels something about this man.

"What can we help you?" The gentleman asks and he recognizes Gold "Gold? What happened to you?"

The gentleman takes out some liquid and let Gold drink. Gold face returns to normal.

"Good morning, Mr. Powell!" Gold says "This is Tiger and Montana! Tiger! This is Mr. Powell-The best doctor I've ever known. And this is Jarvis-his son." Gold introduces.

"Nice to meet you!" Jarvis and Mr. Powell say.

"Nice to meet you, too!" Tiger says.

"Nice to meet you" Montana says. She's too weak. She must lean against Tiger to sit.

"As I can see…She got some kind of poison and she' exhausted" Mr. Powell says "How long has she been like this?" he asks.

"A week, I think!" Tiger says.

"What?" Mr. Powell is surprised "I know about this poison because I made them but no one can survive more than two days. You're really lucky. Jarvis! Give me the box inside my room. The red one!" He commands. Jarvis immediately leaves for the box.

"You said you made them?" Tiger asks.

"Yes! But it was stolen along time ago." Mr. Powell says "Only Jarvis and me know how to cure this."

Jarvis returns with a red box. Mr. Powell opens it and takes out a tiny red ball. He takes a cup of water and let Montana drinks it with water. She falls asleep.

"This will stop the poison. Tiger! She really needs to rest more and it will take time to cure this thing" Mr. Powell says "I think you and your friends need to stay here longer."

"It's ok with me!" Tiger says.

"My wife will be home soon." Mr. Powell says "Jarvis! Take her to your room!"

"But where will I sleep tonight?" Jarvis asks.

"You'll sleep in the living room." Mr. Powell is quite uncomfortable with Jarvis's question. Jarvis lifts Montana up and takes her to his room. When he leaves, the door opens and a young lady comes in. She's a beautiful woman with very long blond hair with green eyes. She's also a kind woman.

"This is my wife-Alex" Mr. Powell introduces.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Powell" Tiger says.

"Oh! Nice to meet you! We have a guest." Mrs. Powell says "You can call me Alex.

"And you can also call me Jaden. That's my name." Mr. Powell says.

Behind Alex, a boy is hiding. He's shy and scared of something. He's about five or six years old. He has short grey hair and grey eyes but tiger feels something strange in his eyes.

"This is our son-Beast… It's…blind so it can't see you." Alex says. She feels shame and sad when she says about Beast.

"Beast…" Tiger can't say a word.

"Darling! We're all hungry here…" Jaden says.

"Oh, I forgot!" Alex goes into the kitchen and prepare for lunch. Beast just stands at the door and it doesn't come inside the house.

"Beast! Come in! Why are you standing there?" Jaden asks his son.

"What's wrong?" Tiger asks.

"Father…" Beast says "There's a tiger inside the house."

"What the…?" Tiger's really surprised about what beast said. He's impressed again.

Montana wakes up in Jarvis room. When she wakes up, as usual, Tiger and Cyndaquil are right there, next to the bed.

"Tiger?" Montana asks "What happened?"

"You'll be ok!" Tiger says.

Jarvis comes in with some food.

"Jarvis?" Montana asks "Where am I?"

"You're in my room. You've been asleep for three days. You should eat something." Jarvis says.

"I think I could go now." Tiger says.

"You'd better rest." Jarvis says "You haven't slept any minutes for three days."

"What?" Montana asks.

Tiger just leaves the room and find a place to sleep. He goes to the garden and finds a big tree. He sleeps under the tree. But his sleep doesn't last for long. Beast comes on an Arcanine and they wake him up.

"Tiger! May I ask you a question?" Beast asks.

"Ok!" Tiger says.

"I heard that you're a powerful trainer. Can you teach me?" Beast asks.

"Ok!" Tiger says "But how about your eyes?" he asks.

"Don't worry!" Beast says proudly "Even if I'm blind, I still can feel everything around me. And Arcanine will be me eyes. I have lived with it since I was born."

"Ok! But why do you want to be a pokemon trainer?" Tiger tests Beast.

"I want to save the world just like what you did." Beast says.

"Don't! Being a hero is nothing good but fame." Tiger stands up and walks away.

"You won't teach me" Beast is disappointed.

"Who said I won't?" Tiger says "But you must learn how to feel everything clear first!"

Beast and Arcanine follow Tiger. Beast's excited about what he's going to be taught.

It's peaceful Sunday afternoon. The whole family has lunch very late in the garden. After lunch, Jarvis takes Montana around the garden and shows her many kinds of flowers and berries. Montana's fine now. It has been ten days. Montana loves the flowers and berries in the garden. Tiger plays around with Beast, Arcanine and Cyndaquil. Alex watches them play. She has never seem Beast like this for years. Beast's so happy when Tiger's here. She starts thinking about Tiger's leaving. She turns to Jaden.

"Beast's so happy with Tiger." Alex says.

"I wish he could be here with Beast but we can't keep him here forever" Jaden says.

"How about allowing Beast to go with him? An adventure could be very helpful with Beast." Alex suggests.

"That's what I'm thinking about. If Tiger doesn't want Beast to follow, what can we do?" Jaden says "And one more thing! I think our son fell in love!"

"Jarvis? I thought it's too young." Alex says "But it's fourteen anyway."

"Just like us, right?" Jaden laughs.

"Just like us!" Alex watches Jarvis and Montana in the garden.

After the dinner, Jaden calls Tiger into the living room to talk.

"Tiger! May I ask you some question?" Jaden asks.

"What's wrong?" Tiger doesn't understand "Why are you so serious?"

"It's nothing. I just realized that Beast feels happy when you're here." Jaden explains "And I know that you'll leave when Montana's cured"

"You want me to take care of Beast?" Tiger asks "I must ask you that. I like Beast. He's very clever and nimble. He could be a hopeful pokemon trainer if you allow him."

"Thank you, Tiger" Jaden smiles "Can you take care of him?"

"Of course! You can count on me!" Tiger says.

"And one more thing! It's about Jarvis!" Jaden asks.

"You don't have to ask." Tiger says "He can follow me. I don't want to separate them"

"You knew?" Jaden asks.

"Yep! I need him to take care of Montana. I can't take care of her all day." Tiger says.

"He's my son and my best student" Jaden says "He'll be helpful for you. Once again, thank you, Tiger!"

"You're welcome!" Tiger says.

But the peace and happiness don't last for long. Jarvis wakes up at midnight but he found himself lying near a stream. Montana and Gold are lying next to him. Gold's badly burnt and Montana's crying.

"What happened? Why are we here?" Jarvis asks.

"Your house's on fire." Gold says.

"What?" Jarvis can't believe it. Far away from there, he can see the fire. Jarvis runs back to his house and Montana follows him. When they return, the whole house is on fire and people are trying to stop the fire. Water pokemons are used to stop the fire but it's too late for everything. After an hour, the house collapses. Jarvis can't belie in his eyes. He tries to find in the ashes but he finds nothing. He lost his family in one night and he can't understand why. Gold's taken to a hospital. Montana stays with Jarvis to comfort him. There's no sight of any other survivals and they can't even find Arcanine. When Gold wakes up, he tells Jarvis why they're still alive. What happened that night wasn't an accident.

Gold's story:

"Everything wasn't an accident. I woke up at midnight and I heard something outside. When I looked outside, I saw Tiger and Jaden. But then, I realized that there're also many ninjas there. Then one of them said something and they released their pokemons. Tiger only had a Cyndaquil, an Arcanine and a Poliwag there. Jaden started begging them but they didn't listen. Their pokemons started using fire and burned the house. The house was on fire. Tiger ran inside with his pokemons and I left my room. I met Tiger at the door and we tried to save as much as possible. But we could only save Jarvis and Montana and Tiger told me to leave this place as far as possible. I ran to the stream, carried Montana and Jarvis with me when Tiger went back to the house to save Beast and Alex. I didn't know who the ninjas were but I heard Tiger called them the shadow league and I'm sure that they caused the fire. And I'm also sure that your family is still alive. I trust Tiger. I believe he can save all of them."

Gold's story comforts Jarvis much. Now, Jarvis is better because he know that his family didn't die. But there's another question. Who are those ninjas? Why did they want to kill his family? And What happened to tiger and his pokemons.


	4. Learn to fight again!

Tiger wakes up in a wood house. He sits up and as usual, Cyndaquil is right there, next to him. It smiles with him when he wakes up and he can understand that it's saying good morning. Tiger's still tired. He goes outside for fresh air and when he gets outside, in front of him is a battle field. At the other side of the field, a man on a wheel chair is waiting for him. He's Pryce- a gym leader of Johto. Poliwag is playing with him. He turns back when Tiger comes.

"Good morning!" Pryce says "you're lucky."

"Pryce?" Tiger asks like they've already met before.

"A pokemon saved you!" Pryce says "A Caterpie."

"Ok! But I need to go back. That shadow league…" Tiger says.

"You're not good enough to face them" Pryce says.

"I can show you" Tiger says.

"Do you remember?" Pryce says "During your last journey, no one can hear your command because your trick is so perfect. I want to test you."

A Charizard immediately comes out.

"What are you talking about?" Tiger asks.

"Pick up the pokeball" Pryce says. Tiger picks up the pokeball near him. "If you want to show me your skill, you must use that."

Tiger opens the pokeball and a Caterpie comes out.

"You must be kidding!" Tiger says "How can I win with this?"

"You can use you old trick!" Pryce says.

Tiger intends to say something but Charizard attacks. It uses flame thrower and attacks Caterpie. Caterpie quickly dodges the first attack but that's all. It doesn't know what to do next.

"Pokemon can't battle without the leader." Pryce says "You used body language to tell your pokemon what to do. You want to hide the tactics but that's your big weakness."

"You knew?" Tiger asks.

"I know" Pryce says "Your hands, fingers…I know all. But that language can't help you. Your pokemons must remember the actions to understand you and that's why your pokemon can't learn many different moves. That language also distracts them from the fight. If you keep using that language, you'll never win the shadow league."

"Thanks for your advices…" Tiger thinks again about his tactics.

"You're not ready to change yet!" Pryce says "When you're ready, tell me! I'll tell you about your best part."

Pryce leaves Tiger and his pokemons alone. Tiger thinks about his tactics. It's true. He used body language so that none of his opponents can hear his command. But some of his pokemons was serious injured because they're distracted. Tiger sits under a tree with his pokemons and starts thinking about a change.

In the next few days, Pryce doesn't see Tiger. Tiger goes into the forest and starts training his pokemons in the new way. Instead of teaching them his body language which he taught his old pokemons during the Kanto journey, Tiger teaches them new kind of moves and new kind of combo moves. He doesn't even teach them complicated command. He still remembers about a famous quote that he heard when he was a child: "We defeat our opponents by intelligence, not by tricks."

After four days, Tiger returns with his pokemons. He's ready. He meets Pryce at the battle field again. Pryce is ready. He turns back and smiles.

"So I believe you're ready" Pryce asks "Before you leave, I'll test you one last time. Are you ready?" Pryce asks.

"I'm ready." Tiger says "I realized many important things."

"Ok!" Pryce says "This is your time!"

Charizard comes out again.

"Ok! Let me have a try!" Tiger releases his Caterpie.

Caterpie faces Charizard again. Charizard uses flame thrower and attacks. Its powerful flame burns half of the field.

"Dodge now! Go under!" Tiger commands.

Caterpie follows Tiger's lead and it quickly rolls like a ball on the ground. It avoids the powerful attack and keeps rolling. Charizard keeps attacking but Caterpie rolls on the ground and goes between Charizard legs. Caterpie goes between the legs and get to the back of Charizard.

"Counter, Now!" Tiger shouts "Tie it!"

Caterpie immediately returns to normal. It's faster and smaller. It uses its string and ties Charizard's wings. Charizard tries to open its wing to fly up but its wings are stuck. It can't turn back to attack.

"Get on its back! Bite it now!" Tiger shouts.

Caterpie jumps on Charizard's back and starts using bug bite. Charizard can't do anything to attack. Caterpie bites and injures Charizard. Pryce withdraws his Charizard into the pokeball.

"Ok! Charizard's unable to fight." Pryce says "But that's only the beginning."

"Good work, Pie!" Tiger says.

"This is my second pokemon" Pryce releases another pokemon. It's Venusaur.

"Switch!" Tiger shouts and withdraws his Caterpie. Cyndaquil comes into the battle. It's ready.

"I like your style now." Pryce says ""We defeat our opponents by intelligence, not by tricks. You can defeat any opponents and you don't need to use body language to hide your tactics."

"I understand, master!" Tiger shouts.

Venusaur uses razor leaf. Many leaves fly to Cyndaquil. Tiger stays calm.

"Burn yourself bright!" Tiger commands.

Cyndaquil's flame burns bright and it creates a strong flame around it. Cyndaquil hides inside the flame.

"Clever boy!" Pryce comments.

"Now, distract!" Tiger commands "Use three fire balls!"

From the strong flame on the field, three fire balls fly out and follow three different directions. They're flying to Venusaur. But Venusaur avoid them and uses seed bomb. It fires at the flame. The seed bomb explodes and the flame disappears. But Cyndaquil isn't there. Venusaur didn't realize that when three fire balls pass it, one of them turns around. Cyndaquil was one of those fire balls. It used its powerful flame to fly to Venusaur. Its flame can only help it to fly near the ground but that's enough to distract. Three fire balls fly too low to the ground so Venusaur didn't know that and now, Cyndaquil's coming for Venusaur. Venusaur turns back and sees Cyndaquil's burning bright.

"Now!" Tiger shouts loudly. It's time to finish the battle.

Cyndaquil crashes Venusaur and uses flare blitz. It's a powerful critical attack that knocks out Venusaur immediately. Cyndaquil falls but it lands safely. Tiger jumps up happily.

"Yes!" He shouts "I wasn't wrong after all."

"You're so good." Pryce says "Every thing has changed. But you're still you. This is your true self. You can face the shadow league now."

"Thanks, master!" Tiger says.

"I'm no longer your master" Pryce says "But you should leave now. Your friends are worrying about you."

Tiger goes to the gate. Then, he turns back.

"I hope we can meet again" Tiger says.

"We will…"Pryce says "and one more thing, Tiger. Your best part is trust. You trust your pokemons and they trust you. That's why they will fight for you with one hundred percent of power."

"I know that" Tiger says "See you again, master!"

Tiger leaves and Pryce doesn't say anything. He goes inside. When he comes in, Solar was right there.

"Thanks Pryce!" Solar says "He still needs to learn much."

"I'm no longer its master" Pryce says "But I like him. My dear Omega has returned."


	5. Unable to continue

Tiger continues his journey alone. He's heading toward Violet city. He takes out his Autodex and tries to make it work again.

"Autodex!" Tiger says "Activate!"

"Bzz…bzz…Activated!" Autodex responds.

"Good!" Tiger says "Welcome back!"

"Good morning, sir!" Autodex responds.

Suddenly, Tiger hears someone.

"Help!" Someone yells "Somebody! Help me!"

"What now?" Tiger follows that voice to a pond. There's a girl trying to swim to the shore. But something is pulling her down. She's drowning.

"Hold on!" Tiger jumps into the water and swims to her.

"Pokemon detected!" Autodex reports. It's now able to work under water. Something pulls the girl down. Tiger dives down. He's an excellent diver and he can hold his breath more than three minutes under water. He dives down and grabs her hand. But he can't pull her up. Something's pulling her down. That thing reveals to be a Gyarados. It releases the girl and she swims up. But it attacks Tiger. Under water, Tiger can't dodge. Gyarados's attack injures Tiger and his head starts bleeding badly. Everything starts getting blurred with him and he can only hear Autodex's voice when he faints.

Tiger wakes up under a tree. His head's still hurt but it's covered with strings. It's Caterpie. Caterpie looks at Tiger proudly because its strings were used to heal him. And as usual, Cyndaquil's right there, watching him. Poliwag seems to be exhausted. It lies quietly.

"What a mess!" Tiger comments and stands up. Poliwag returns to its pokeball. The girl whom they saved comes with a Stantler. She smiles with him and gives him a sandwich.

"Oh! Thank you!" Tiger takes the sandwich and eats.

"I'm the one who need to say thank you." She says "Thank you for saving me!"

"You're welcome!" Tiger continues eating.

"I'm Dawn." The girl introduces herself. She's quite attractive. She has short curly blond hair with green eyes. Her skin's lively like the new-day light. Especially, her thick attractive lips can make any boy fall in love immediately. But Tiger's still eating and he doesn't care much.

"How the hell did it happen?" Tiger asks "Why did that Gyarados attack you?"

"I don't know" Dawn says.

"Any way, I'm Tiger." Tiger says.

"I owe you, Tiger" Dawn says "So can I go with you on your journey?"

"How did you know about my journey?" Tiger's not surprised.

"Well…you can treat me as a special one." Dawn says.

"Ok! What can you help me?" Tiger asks.

"I can wash your clothes…" Dawn says "…take care of your pokemons…" Tiger pokemons like her.

"Ok! But why did you want to follow me so much?" Tiger asks.

"I owe you." Dawn explains "And I also want a little adventure. I'm bored."

"That's a good reason." Tiger says "I'm heading toward Violet city. You can start your job now."

Tiger stands up and walks away. His pokemons follow him. Behind him, Dawn smiles mysteriously and she follows him.

Tiger arrives at the pokemon center of Violet city at noon. He heals his pokemons.

"We're at Violet city," Dawn introduces the city "We can go to Bellspout tower to train your pokemons or go to trainer school. They have the largest library here."

"I prefer that library" Tiger says and goes outside. Dawn's too slow. She always has to run to catch up with Tiger.

"Wait!" She shouts "That school's not running away."

Tiger goes to the trainer school but there's no one there.

"Today's Sunday" Dawn comes.

But they hear something at the back yard. They go to the backyard of the school and there're many students there. They're surrounding a battle field and watching a pokemon fight. And the trainers are not strange with Tiger. It's Gold and Montana. Montana's learning how to fight and the students are helping her. Tiger joins the crowd. He shouts her name loud. Everyone looks at him.

"Tiger?" Gold asks.

"Tiger!" Montana shouts happily and she starts crying "You're alive!"

"My buddy!" Gold says "I thought you're dead."

"I'll be dead soon if you keep talking that way." Tiger jokes "Anyway, this is Dawn-my new…servant."

"Nice to meet you, Dawn!" Montana says "I'm Montana."

"I'm Gold." Gold laughs.

"I'm Dawn" Dawn says "Nice to meet you!"

"Hey! Does anyone see Jarvis?" Tiger asks "I have some information about his parents."

"I'm here." Jarvis comes out "You know where my parents are?"

"I only know that they're safe." Tiger says "Until when Autodex finds them, we must wait."

"Thank for that." Jarvis says.

That night, after dinner, Tiger sits back with his friends.

"So, how is Montana's training?" Tiger asks.

"She's quite good." Gold says.

"Actually, I want to be a pokemon ranger." Montana says.

"You need a capture styler to be a ranger." Jarvis says.

Suddenly, a ninja jumps through the window and gets inside. He faces Tiger and throws a note to Tiger. It says "to the Bellspout tower". Then, the ninja disappears.

"Will you go there?" Jarvis asks.

"Of course!" Tiger laughs.

"But it could be very dangerous!" Dawn advises.

"I'm the dangerous one here!" Tiger jokes "Anyway, I'll go there alone. There could be a surprise party for me."

"Wait!" Montana intends to stop him but Tiger leaves quickly before someone stops him.

Tiger goes to the Bellspout tower very late in the evening. He comes in and meets a sage. The sage sits in front of a desk and he's writing.

"I was informed about you." The sage says "Name?" he asks.

"Tiger!" Tiger says "Tiger Mark King! If you're going to ask my birthday, I was born in June, 11th."

"That's all." The sage says "This is Bellspout tower, where trainers learn more about pokemons. You can start by going upstairs."

Tiger goes upstairs and follows the direction. He meets another sage here.

"Welcome!" The sage says "I know it's late but you still need to pass this floor."

Suddenly, many Bellspouts come out. There must be more than one hundred Bellspouts.

"If you want to go upstairs, you must pass through these Bellspouts." The sage says and then, he leaves.

"Nothing to worry!" Tiger says "Ready! Cyndaquil!" Tiger releases his Cyndaquil. He commands Cyndaquil and they battle against the Bellspouts. But they're too many and it's very late at night. Tiger wants to find out who invited him here but he's stuck with the Bellspouts. He's very hasty. Cyndaquil understands him. It turns to Tiger and says. Autodex translates what Cyndaquil says clearly.

"It says: "I'll open a way for you. You should go up stairs. I can handle this myself." That's all." Autodex reports.

"Ok! I believe you could do better than handle them." Tiger says.

Cyndaquil uses flame thrower. In order to avoid that attack, Bellspouts must move away and a small path is opened between them. It leads directly to the stairs. Tiger immediately runs to the stairs and goes up. Behind him, Cyndaquil fights against Bellspouts alone. Tiger reaches the third floor. An old sage's waiting for him when he arrives.

"Welcome!" The sage says "You passed the second test. Now is your last test." The sage says and releases his Bellspout.

"Are you the one who called me here?" Tiger asks.

"I'll answer that later. This is a three-against-three battle." The sage says "Let's start!"

"Ok!" Tiger releases his Caterpie "I'm ready."

"Battle!" The sage shouts "Bellspout! Use Razor leaf!"

"Pie! Bounce! Use your strong to avoid!" Tiger commands.

Many sharp leaves fly to Caterpie. Caterpie springs up and bounces around to avoid the leaves. It avoids the attacks perfectly. Bellspout can't do anything to injure Caterpie. It keeps attacking and tries to trap Caterpie. But Caterpie avoids the attacks and suddenly strikes by throwing its whole body toward Bellspout. Bellspout is hurt. It falls down.

"Nice move!" Tiger says "You still remember that."

"Not so fast!" The sage says "Acid!"

Bellspout uses acid and attacks. Caterpie avoids that attack and strikes back again. It bounces to Bellspout but Bellspout avoids that attack and its body binds Caterpie.

"Bad move!" Tiger comments "Get out of there!"

But Caterpie's trapped and it faints because of Bellspout's acid.

"Ha!" The sage laughs "You lost."

"Two more to go!" Tiger says and withdraws his Caterpie "I still can win. Poliwag!" Tiger releases his Poliwag.

"Water against Grass?" The sage laughs "You must be kidding! Where the hell is your Cyndaquil?"

"It's busy!" Tiger says "Now! Wag! Use water gun! Slipping field!"

Poliwag uses water gun but instead of shooting at Bellspout, it shoots around and makes the floor wet.

"What is this?" The sage asks "Not what I'm thinking! Bellspout! Razor leaf!"

Bellspout uses Razor leaf and attacks. Only one leaf is shot out. Poliwag's ready.

"Use your tail to counter!" Tiger commands.

Poliwag waits until the leaf is near. It moves aside and uses its tail. It's trying to turn the leaf around. The second leaf is approaching and Poliwag has no fear. It uses its tail and turns the leaf back. The first leaf flies back and hits the second one. Both of them fall one the floor.

"Clever move!" The sage says "But you can only success one."

"That's all I need!" tiger laughs and commands "Poliwag! Ice beam!"

Poliwag uses ice beam and freezes the floor. Because Bellspout is standing on the floor so it's frozen too.

"What?" The sage's surprised.

"Finish it!" Tiger commands.

Poliwag runs to the frozen Bellspout and faces Bellspout. It uses blizzard and finishes Bellspout.

"Done!" Tiger laughs.

"Not so easy!" The sage says "Noctowl!" he releases his Noctowl "Use air cutter!"

Noctowl starts using air cutter.

"Slip!" Tiger commands "By us more time!"

Poliwag slips around on the frozen floor. It slips quickly and Noctowl can't lock on target to attack. It tries to attack but it misses the target. Poliwag's avoiding the attack very well and it's buying more time.

"You must be very calm." The sage comments "Are you waiting for some one?"

On the second floor, a sage comes out to clean the floor. He's surprised. More than one hundred Bellspouts are lying on the floor. They're all fainted. Only a few Bellspouts are trying to wrap around something but they're unable to stop it. Suddenly, a strong flame knocks them out and appears between them is a Quilava. But this Quilava is bigger than normal. It goes up stairs and regroups with Tiger. Tiger laughs when he sees Quilava.

"This is my last pokemon. Switch!" Tiger shouts.

Poliwag gets out of the battle field. It comes to Quilava and smiles. Cyndaquil's evolved during the battle against the Bellspouts. It comes into the battle field and faces Noctowl.

"So you switch!" The sage says "This is the fire pokemon that I'm talking about."

"Quilava!" Tiger shouts "It's your time now! Heat wave!"

Quilava smiles confidently. It uses heat wave and melts the ice. Then, water vaporizes and Noctowl can't see anything.

"Noctowl!" the sage shouts "Foresight!"

Noctowl uses foresight and it can recognize the heat. When it can see again, it sees Quilava is burning bright in front of it. Quilava blasts out a strong heat that none of its kind can do.

"Flame…" Tiger points his finger forward and commands loudly like a winner "…wheeeeellll!"

Quilava runs to Noctowl. It jumps up and attacks with flame wheel. Noctowl tries to avoid but it's slower. It's seriously injured and it faints.

"What was that?" The sage's surprised. He withdraws his Noctowl.

"I don't know!" Tiger says.

"Unable to analyze power!" Autodex reports "Error! Unable to identify pokemon!"

"What are you talking?" Tiger asks "It clearly is a Quilava!"

"Anyway…" The sage says "Your last fight is near!"

Suddenly, a ninja comes out. He removes the cover and reveals to be a young boy with red hair.

"Silver is your next opponent." The sage says.

"Nice to meet you, Omega!" Silver says "It has been a long time. Everyone else can't recognize you but I can. Your battling style is still the same."

"Good evening, Sylvie!" Tiger jokes.

"I'm Silver, ok?" Silver's quite angry about that.

"Ok!" Tiger laughs "Can we start? I want to know how good you have improved."

"We start right now." Silver says and releases his Feraligatr.

"Quilava!" Tiger commands "Your turn!"

"Feraligatr!" Silver commands "Waterfall!"

Feraligatr runs to Quilava and uses Waterfall. Luckily, Quilava avoids that attack and Feraligatr smashes the floor. Quilava quickly uses smoke screen and decreases Feraligatr's accuracy.

"Use Head butt into the stomach!" Tiger commands.

"Be careful!" Silver says "He'll attack into your stomach and burn your mouth."

But Silver's command is useless. Quilava still hits Feraligatr's stomach and Feraligatr's seriously injured. It opens its mouth wide to breaths after the attack and Quilava takes that chance. It uses lava plume and pour lave into Feraligatr's mouth. Feraligatr's burnt from the inside and it faints. Silver laughs.

"It's true" He laughs "You're the one who we're looking for."

Tiger and Silver goes back to Pokemon center at midnight. Nurse Joy and the others are sleeping. Tiger takes some blood from Quilava and gives them to Autodex.

"Strange!" Autodex reports "Normally, when a pokemon evolve, the DNA never changes. But your Quilava's DNA has totally changed after it evolved."

"Cool! Your Pokedex is awesome!" Silver says.

"I found strange power inside Quilava. It seems like Your Quilava is stronger than the other. It's even stronger than a normal Typhlosion. I found pieces of strange stone inside Quilava." Autodex reports.

"What do you mean?" Tiger asks.

"It seems like an evolution stone affected to Quilava's evolution and makes it become stronger. This could be a mega stone. However, the bad news is your Quilava is unable to evolve" Autodex reports.

"What?" Tiger's shocked.

"What do you mean?" Silver asks.

"I mean this is the last evolution. Quilava can't evolve. But I found a strange power. This may not its strongest form." Autodex reports.

"Great!" Tiger disappointed "But I still like it. I may find out what is its strongest power later. But now, I have to sleep."

"Good idea!" Silver says and yawns.

Tiger goes to sleep quickly and he lets Quilava lie next to him as usual. That's why he likes Quilava even when it can't evolve. It's because Quilava can sleep with him and Typhlosion can't. It's too big for that.


	6. Dreams

Tiger runs outside. He's hasty and panic. He crashes Dawn and Montana but then, he stands up and keeps running. Montana feels very strange.

"What happened to him?" Montana asks herself.

"He looked panic." Dawn comments.

Jarvis comes. He's chasing after Tiger but he's slower and he's tired. He stops.

"Hey, Jar!" Montana asks "What happened?"

"I don't know." Jarvis explains "He ate something strange and he turns angry and panic."

Tiger runs into the wood near the pokemon trainer school. He sits down under a tree and looks around to make sure no one sees him. Then, he wears off his jacket. It's terrible. He's transforming. Orange fur and black stripes appear and he's transforming into his beast form. He's becoming a tiger.

"This can't happen…" Tiger calms himself down "This is not real…"

But his fur is becoming thick and claws replace nails. Tiny fangs appear and Tiger can't hold himself. He gets a terrible headache and he falls asleep.

Tiger wakes up in a mall. He stands up and looks around. He's looking at a terrible scene. Around him is blood. Blood's everywhere. The whole mall is painted red with human blood and Tiger can also see some hands or heads. Something bad happened here and people were eaten, their blood and some parts of their bodies are the only things left here. Tiger walks around and tries to find a survival but he only sees blood and blood. Tiger comes to the security room and find a video tape. He opens and plays it. He watches it carefully. People were celebrating something before bad things happened. Then, he sees himself walking in but he was strange. He walked like zombie. And then, Tiger transformed and…he ate everyone else in the mall. He can't believe this. He ate them all like a hungry beast. He holds his head and steps backward. He's scared and panic. He can't explain why. He lost control of his power and killed them all. Tiger's panic and scared. He turns back and intends to runs away from the truth but in front of him are many soldier with machine guns. They surround him. Tiger turns back and tries to escape but he falls down into a hole. He finds himself once again in the mall but this time is before everything happened. People are celebrating around him. He looks around. Then, he sees him on the stage. How can this happen? There's another Tiger is on the stage, talking about something. But he feels strange because the other "him" is talking very strange. Suddenly, that Tiger transforms into a giant black tiger in human form and he starts killing everyone in the mall. Tiger runs to him and tries to stops him. But when he faces the black tiger, he can't transform. He suddenly falls down and feels a strong power inside him is rising. It's the shadow virus. If he transforms, he'll give the control of his own body to the virus inside him and he's not different from the black tiger that's killing everyone here. He has no choice. Suddenly, time stops flowing around him and that tiger slowly comes to him. It faces and smiles.

"This is who you were…" it says and points at Tiger "…and this is who you will be!" It laughs proudly. Tiger holds his head down. He'll be that tiger. He can't believe that and he won't allow himself to be like that. He's losing all the hope. He will be a wild beast who kills everyone for fun? Tiger's scared and despaired. Suddenly, he hears a familiar voice. He looks up and sees a little girl just about six years old. She has long straight purple hair. She has white skin like snow and gray eyes that reminds Tiger about something. She wears white long dress with shoes and she looks like a pure snow flower. She smiles with him, a smile that he tried to remember many times but he can't, and says with a pure voice like melodies.

"Everything will be all right!" the girl says "You'll always be my hero. Be brave, Tiger! Love is reason, friendship is power, trust is connection and courage is weapon!"

"Love is reason…" Tiger repeats "…friendship is power, trust is connection and courage is weapon!" he stands up and faces her.

"You can win this fight!" The girl smiles again.

"Swan…" Tiger says her name "Elizabeth Swan… you're not real. You're not her. She's dead…" he's panic.

"No!" The girl says "But we'll meet again."

Then she vanishes. Tiger's frozen. He doesn't move. Suddenly, something calls him. He suddenly, gets another headache and he faints.

Tiger wakes up under the tree that he went to and he's normal again. That was just a dream. Into front of him, a little girl is trying to wake him up. She smiles with him when he opens his eyes.

"I thought you're dead" The little girl says. She looks naïve.

"I'm fine" Tiger responds "Thank you…"

But Tiger soon realizes many things. The little girl who's standing in front of him looks exactly the same one with the one who he saw in his nightmare but this girl has white hair and now, she looks like a snow flower. She just smiles with him with no shy of scare.

"I found you sleeping here." She says "Are you ok?"

"I'm good." Tiger says "What is your name?" he asks

"I'm Swan" She says "Swanna Beckett!"

"What a nice name!" Tiger says "And I'm Tiger. What are you doing here?"

"I'm playing with my pokemons" She says and shows him her pokemons. She has a Buneary, a Fennekin and a Chikorita.

"You like pokemons" Tiger says "Can I play with you? I like them too." Tiger suggests

"Ok but my father says I mustn't play with stranger." Swan says.

"Don't worry!" Tiger says "I'm not a stranger." He releases his Caterpie.

"It's so cute!" Swan says and hugs Caterpie "Can I borrow it?" She asks

"Don't worry!" Tiger says "You can tell your father that I'm your friend's brother."

"You're Beast's brother?" She asks "Is her ok? I heard that he's sick. I hope he'll be fine soon" Swan's very naïve.

"Yep..." Tiger's confused "I'm Beast's brother."

Tiger spends his time playing with Swan. They play together with pokemons all the morning. Swan is a naïve and docile. She likes Tiger and treats him ask her brother. Tiger feels comfortable with Swan and he tries to forget his nightmare while playing with her. Then, they find a big rock. Swan climbs up and stands on it. She yells "I'm on top of the world!"

"No! You're on top of the rock." Tiger jokes "Now please get down here before you hurt yourself."

"Ok!"

Swan tries to get down but suddenly, the rock moves and she falls.

"Tiger!" She cries.

Tiger reacts quickly and catches her. But the rock reveals to be a Gigalith. It starts attacking them.

"Run! Swan! Run!" Tiger shouts.

Swan runs away and Tiger faces Gigalith. But he left both pokemons and Autodex at home. Tiger tries to find a way to run but Gigalith is not slow as he thought. It chases after him. Suddenly, a pokemon ranger appears and calms it down with a capture styler. Tiger turns back and sees the wild pokemon is leaving. But he doesn't see the strange ranger.

Tiger returns and meets Crystal in front of the Pokemon trainer school.

"Hey! How are you going?" Tiger asks.

"I'm fine…What are you looking at?" Crystal asks when she realizes that tiger is looking away. Far away from them, there's a pokemon ranger and he's talking to Swan but it's much like scolding. Tiger's watching them.

"NO! I said NO!" The ranger says "Did you know how hard I must work to save that guy. Pokemons are dangerous and you can't play with them."

"You're wrong, very, very wrong!" Swan yells "They're my friends!"

"NO, they're not!" The ranger yells "From now, you mustn't play with them."

"You never understand me…" Swan cries and runs away. Tiger watches them carefully.

"That ranger is wrong…" Crystal says when they're gone "He can't do that."

Tiger keeps silent. He's thinking.

"Anyway, we will stay in my house today. My mother came back. I think you can ask her about the pokemon history" Crystal tries to cheer Tiger up but he keeps silent. When he thinks about something, he never says a word. When they pass the market, Tiger stops.

"You go home and tell everyone that I'll be back later than usual" Tiger says "I have many things to do"

Tiger runs into the market and buys something. When he returns, it's very late. Crystal's mother still waits for him.

"Hey, Tiger! Are you hungry?" She asks but Tiger says nothing. He goes straight into the family library and stays there all night.

"What a kid! He must be hurry." Crystal's mother says "I left some bread on the table. You can eat them if you feel hungry" She shouts.

"Thank you, Kris's Mother!" Tiger replies politely.

Crystal and Dawn wake up very early and they come to the library to check out Tiger. When they come, Tiger's still sitting there, reading a book. Next to him, on the table, are five thick books that he read. He read those books all night and didn't even rest. Dawn and Crystal come. Tiger looks terrible.

"You stayed awake all night to read books" Dawn asks.

"I found many interesting things here." Tiger says.

"I think you should rest." Crystal suggests.

"No! I'm good!" Tiger says and stands up. He takes his Jacket and leaves the library.

Tiger disappears the whole morning. Falkner, the gym leader, left a few days ago and Tiger's unable to challenge him. Hut no one knows where he went to. In the after noon, Tiger appears at the Pokemon trainer school. He walks around and looks for a classroom. Then, he stops in front of a class room and hears. He hears Crystal's voice inside. She introduces something about pokemon evolution. After class, Crystal comes out and she's surprised because Tiger's standing right there. She comes to Tiger and smiles.

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" Crystal asks.

"I want to meet you" Tiger says.

"What? Me?" Crystal is surprised and excited.

"Nope! I'm just kidding." Tiger quickly disappoints her "I'm waiting for a student-Swan." He explains.

"Tiger?" Swan's just came and she's surprised about Tiger's appearance. She asks "What are you doing here?"

"I want to show your father he's wrong. I want you to come with me." Tiger says

"But…he's strict!" Swan says.

"Don't worry!" Tiger comforts "He accepts my request."

"What did you say to him?" Swan asks.

"Just come with me!" Tiger says.

Tiger takes Swan to the battle field behind the Pokemon trainer school. Swan's father, the pokemon ranger that Tiger saw yesterday, is waiting there. When they come, he laughs.

"Finally!" the ranger says "You came!"

"Ok! I'm ready for your test." Tiger says and pushes Swan into the battle field.

"I don't understand" Swan says "What is this?"

"Show me! Swan! If you can prove me that pokemons can also protect you from danger, I'll agree that I was wrong." The ranger says.

"What? Father!" Swan calls but her father calls three Raticates by his styler.

"Calm down!" Tiger say "You just need to use your pokemons and…try to escape."

Three Raticates attack Swan. Suddenly, Swan pokemons are released and they fight against three Raticates. Buneary, Chikorita and Fennekin use their power to protect her.

"Buneary! Fennekin! Chiko!" Swan yells happily "You're all back."

Fennekin uses its fire spin and covers for Swan. Chikorita uses razor leaf to attack and Buneary distracts them. They fight like they're taught to fight like that. After half an hour, Raticates are all fainted. Swan jumps up happily.

"We did it!" She cries "I proved you."

"Nice job!" he ranger laughs comfortably like he did some thing wrong and he's just fixed his mistake "You proved me much."

"So that means I can play with pokemons?" Swan asks. She expecting for her father's respond.

"Actually, Tiger convinced me." Swan's father says "He's a good man."

"Oh! Father!" Swan hugs her father and forgets about what he said yesterday. She doesn't care about it anymore "I'm so sorry about yesterday."

"It's ok!" Her father hugs her back and comes to Tiger "If you have any problem, you can come and ask me."

"I'm fine." Tiger says

"Just in case you get any problem…" Swan's father gives Tiger his number "…and thank you, Tiger! You helped us much."

Swan and her father leaves and even when they're far away, Tiger still hears their voice and he's crying. He rarely cries but right now, he's crying. Crystal comes to him.

"Are you crying?" She asks.

"Yes, I am." Tiger says "I just…can't hold my emotion."

"You can share your problem with me." Crystal comforts "I could be younger but I'm professional. Now let's go home. My mother's cooking. I want to help her with this."

Tiger and Crystal goes home. During the meal, Crystal doesn't say anything about Tiger's tears. She just tries to attract everyone in her stories and distract them from Tiger. Tiger wants to hide his sadness so after the dinner, he locks himself in the library again. He's working on something and it's not for him at all.


	7. Crystal's love

Tiger's team continues their journey in the next day. Now, they're heading toward the Ruins of Alph. But…

"You said your way is clear and safe. Now what is this?" Gold asks uncomfortably. In front of him are many Exeggutors. They're blocking the way.

"Calm down, Gold! We can find another way." Jarvis tries to calms Gold down.

"Or we can go through them." Tiger suggests.

"And how will we do that?" Dawn doubts about the plan.

"If the class president let me go, I can open a small path between them!" Gold says.

"Excuse me!" Crystal's quite angry "If I let you do it, you can burn the whole forest.

"Who is the class president, anyway?" Montana asks.

"Crystal!" Gold, Silver, Jarvis and Tiger say at the same time and make she feels angrier.

"Ok!" Montana says "We just need to find another way there. That's fine but I think we should have a race. The one who get there first can call the other whatever he or she wants. Is that ok?" Montana suggests.

"Ok! Let's start…Now!" Gold yells and runs away with his pokemons.

"He looks excited. We don't want to be called so…Good bye!" Jarvis says and runs another way. Montana follows him.

"What are we waiting for?" Tiger asks.

After half an hour, Crystal's heading toward the Ruins. She goes quickly because she doesn't want to be called "Class president". She runs quickly and as a result, she falls. Suddenly, he hears something near. She hides behind a tree and then, she sees three Scizors are surrounding a Scyther. Scyther fights against three Scizors alone. But it's weak. Crystal must do something. She comes out and poke balls are prepared. She puts them down. The Scizors notice about Crystal's appearance. They turn back and one of them attacks her. But Crystal is a good catcher. She kicks the poke ball as usual and a light comes out. Scizor is caught easily. Crystal picks up the poke ball but the other Scizors have gone. She looks around and doesn't see them. Scyther looks bad but it can still move. It tries to warn her but it's too weak. Crystal doesn't notice about two fast moving things behind her. And it's a surprise attack. From Crystal's back, Two Scizors appear. They use X-scissor and attack her. Crystal realizes the attacks but it's too late for her to do something. But she's too lucky. Tiger suddenly, comes out from nowhere and pushes her away. Crystal avoids the attacks luckily and she falls. But Tiger becomes the target. He pushes her away and X-scissors slash his shoulders. His shoulders start bleeding badly but it doesn't matter with him.

"Tiger!" Crystal stands up and kicks two other poke balls. She catches one Scizor. The other avoids the poke ball and tries to escape. The other poke ball falls near Tiger. Tiger immediately performs a volley and kicks the pokeball before it hits the ground. The poke ball flies beautifully before it opens and catches the other Scizor.

"Thank you, Tiger!" Crystal says when she completes her bandaging. Tiger's shoulders are wrapped by Caterpie's strings and healed by Parasect's spore.

"You should pay more attention. Those Scizors are…evil" Tiger says. His hands can't move.

"I didn't know that you can kick the poke balls and catch pokemons." Crystal says.

"I play soccer very well." Tiger laughs and he realizes some changes on Crystal's face. But she turns away so Tiger can't tell what that means.

"So…I think we lost the race" Crystal says.

"It doesn't matter" Tiger says "I don't mind about that."

"We should hurry. Our friends are waiting." Crystal suggests.

Tiger and Crystal go to the Ruins of Alph. When they arrive, there's no one there.

"Where is everyone? They must be here now." Crystal doesn't understand.

"Maybe we should check around." Tiger suggests.

Tiger and Crystal separate and go around the Ruins. Crystal goes deep into a room. It's very dark there. Suddenly, she hears many voices. Her friends are here.

"So…Silver said that you and Crystal…" Jarvis asks.

"No! No! No!" Gold says "I will never fall in love with that class president. And even in a million years later." Gold and the others come out. But they didn't expect that Crystal was right there, listening to their talk.

"Crystal?" Dawn asks when she sees Crystal stands like a statute.

"Gold didn't mean that. He's joking" Jarvis explains.

"Is that true?" Crystal asks. She wishes the answer was yes, it was a joke but Gold just says it coldly.

"No, it's not a joke. I never joke with my emotion." Gold breaks her heart.

Crystal runs away. She cries. She used to be a tough girl but today, she cries, she cries and runs away. Her heart was broken. She runs blindly and doesn't notice about Tiger. But Tiger's trying to stop her. She didn't know where she's running to until she falls into a deep hole and faints.

Crystal wakes up in a dark place. Around her are tall walls and it's very dark and cold here. She feels hungry and tired. This place is very cold. She looks at the poke gear and it's almost midnight. She asks herself where her friends are right now. She still remembers what Gold said. She stands up and tries to move. If she stays, she could die because of the cold. But go where? She doesn't know where to go. She's lost, starving and tired. She walks like she doesn't have soul. She tries to find a way out but she can only get in a dead end. She remembers that she fell into a deep hole and found herself in this place. But that doesn't matter. Gold's voice echoes in her head. "I will never fall in love with that class president"? She's too strict. May be she must change. Suddenly, she falls again. She's exhausted. She feels tired and unable to move on. The last thing she remembers is Tiger's face right in front of her in that cave.

After Crystal fell into the hole, everyone tried to pull her up but that hole leads to another place. They can't see Crystal. Tiger decided to split up and look for her in the Ruins. They'll regroup at dinner. But Tiger never returns in time. He hadn't returned and there's no sight of Tiger or Crystal. Dawn starts worrying because Tiger hasn't eaten anything since last night. She can't sit still. She walks outside, comes inside of her tent, goes back to the Ruins and tries to wait for him but she never meets him. She waits there until it's almost morning. The day light shines and shows her the entrance of the Ruins. And then, Dawn didn't waste her night here at all. Deep in the entrance, Dawn sees Tiger's carrying Crystal on his back. But he can't hold on. He faints right before he can reach the entrance.

Actually, Tiger tried so hard to find Crystal and he forgot about time. He has run around the Ruins until he feels tired and he realizes that it's almost midnight. He has been here for many hours but the Ruins are actually a maze. Tiger's lost. But that doesn't annoy him much.

"Autodex! Heat scan! This place is too cold and Crystal is very hungry. We have to find her before it's too late." Tiger commands. He's worrying.

"This place is too big! Do you want to send out new scanner?" Autodex asks.

"Do what ever you need! We don't' have much time. Did you draw the map?" Tiger asks

"I did…but this place is too big and I got a big problem in giving a good direction for you." Autodex reports.

Autodex sends out a big wave and five small robots to scan.

"What do you mean?" Tiger asks.

"I mean this place is too big. You must look at the map and find a good way for your own." Autodex reports.

Suddenly, Autodex receives some new signals.

"We found her." Autodex reports "She's near."

"Show me!" Tiger says

Tiger follows Autodex' direction to a dead end.

"What is this?" Tiger asks

"She's behind this wall!" Autodex reports.

"Ok" Tiger's ready "Kris! If you can hear me, please stay away from the wall." Tiger calls.

Autodex didn't expect about what tiger's going to do until it sees him. Tiger suddenly changes. Claws replace his nails and fur grows. It's yellow fur with stripes. Tiger transforms into a giant Tiger but it looks much like a giant human than a tiger. He focuses all of his strength and punches the wall. It's a powerful punch that breaks through the wall immediately. Tiger can only punch once and he must transform back before terrible things happen. Behind the wall, Crystal lies quietly. Tiger picks her up and hold her in one's arms. He turns back.

"Give me direction! Autodex!" Tiger commands.

"Ok!"

Tiger follows Autodex's directions and he runs as fast as possible. But this maze is too big. Tiger soon feels tired. He's exhausted and his shoulders are killing him. After many hours, he finally sees the light. But he's slowing down. Everything becomes blurred and tiger faints right before he can reach the light.

Tiger wakes up and sees his friends. They're standing around his bed. They smile when they see Tiger wake up.

"It's so good to see you back" Dawn says.

"Dawn found you in the Ruins" Silver says "I must say that she was very brave."

"Thanks!" Dawn smiles.

"Where's Kris?" Tiger asks

"I'm here!" Crystal comes and greet.

"Such a trouble maker! You almost killed him." Gold blames. But Crystal doesn't say anything.

"Guys! I think Tiger still need to rest!" Dawn says.

"I agree. If you need anything, I'll be outside." Montana says.

When everyone has left, Crystal comes to tiger. She manages to apologize but Tiger stops her.

"I know! I know! That's not your fault." Tiger comforts.

"I want to say sorry and thank you. Thank you for saving me again." Crystal says.

"That's my job" tiger smiles with her. But this time, he sees what happen. Crystal starts blushing and she turns back to hide that and leaves the room quickly.

"What happened to her?" Tiger asks himself when Crystal has left "I just say that."

"How can I explain such complicated human's emotions? I'm just a machine." Autodex says.

"Slash!" Silver commands his Feraligatr.

Feraligatr uses slash and slashes the small Poliwag but Poliwag avoids that attack quite easy. It carries Caterpie on its back and Caterpie tries to hold on. Tiger watches them and writes something in his notebook.

"Strange! This is new. Master said you used body language to command but I don't see you move." Silver asks "How did you do that?"

"Well…Master didn't know that I knew nothing about body language." Tiger explains "However, I spent many years to discover and develop a new battle style so I don't really need to command unless my pokemon can't handle the problem themselves…I thought we're training?" Tiger asks.

"Oh! That's right! Feraligatr! Shadow claws!" Silver commands.

Poliwag moves quickly but it still can't avoid that attack. It's hit and falls down. But Feraligatr didn't use all of its strength so Poliwag wasn't hurt much.

"Uh! Ok! Try this new one! Caterpie! Use strings shoot and make a web!" Tiger commands.

Caterpie starts shooting strings and it makes a spider web quickly.

"Climb that thing for me, ok?" Tiger asks "Withdraw your foot, Poliwag! Caterpie will handle this from here."

Caterpie climbs and stays on the web while carrying Poliwag.

"I don't know what you're doing but this is useless. Slash!" Silver shouts.

Feraligatr slashes the spider web but then, it's stuck and it can't get out of the strings.

"That's when you can attack you opponent…" Tiger comments "You got it? Caterpie?"

But Caterpie is evolving. It evolves into Metapod.

"Not so good! Metapod will take times to evolve into butter free." Silver comments.

"That's why I teach them this." Tiger explains "Poliwag can help Metapod."

Poliwag giggles happily. Suddenly, Dawn runs to them. She looks worry.

"Montana…she's endangered…" Dawn pants.

Tiger's shocked. He immediately leaves the training zone to go back to their camp. He runs into Montana's tent and sees Jarvis and Gold. Jarvis's worrying. Tiger sits down and checks Montana's heart beat. Her heart beats fast.

"What happened?" Tiger tries to keep calm.

"I can't explain." Jarvis's scared "She suddenly faints."

Crystal comes back with fresh water.

"Gold! Take Jarvis out of here. He can't help us right now." Tiger commands.

Gold and Jarvis leaves the tent, Tiger puts a cold towel on her forehead.

"She's sick…I hope so" Tiger says

"Do you need anything?" Crystal asks.

"There's some good potion in my bag. Can you take it for me? I can only cool her down until she's better" Tiger says.

"Ok!" Crystal leaves for the potions. With the potion that Tiger prepared for himself, Tiger tries to cool Montana down. Montana's heart beats stabilize quickly and she's much better after a few hours. But she doesn't wake up. She's unconscious and Tiger doesn't understand why. The only thing he can do is waiting. Tiger starts worrying about her health because she doesn't seem to be sick. Tiger stays with her when the others have dinner. He doesn't want to eat anything. It has been many hours but Montana's still asleep or Tiger can say she's unconscious. Tiger watches her when his friends go to sleep. From her tent, Tiger can hear Gold's trying to comfort Jarvis. He doesn't know what to do. After all, he comforts himself that after one night, she'll be fine.

It's almost midnight and Tiger's quite hungry. But he doesn't allow himself to sleep or leave this tent for foods. He starts thinking about Crystal's spaghetti. She cooks well. But he didn't expect that He can eat that today. When, Tiger's thinking, crystal comes in with a tray and it's a surprise. She brought in spaghetti.

"Good…after evening! I thought you went to sleep?" Tiger asks.

"I'm still awake. Well…I cooked this for you. You must be hungry." Crystal says and gives Tiger the tray.

"Thanks!" Tiger takes the tray and looks at his meal.

"Do you like it?" Crystal asks with a smile.

"I love this!" Tiger says and starts eating spaghetti. He looks happy when he eats. Crystal watches him and smile.

"This is good, delicious." Tiger says when he finishes. He gives Crystal the tray.

"Thanks!" Crystal's a little shy. She takes the tray and stands up. "Let me wash this! You just stay here with her. She needs you here."

"Thanks, Kris!" Tiger smiles.

When Crystal leaves, Tiger takes out his notebook. He reads it again to make sure he didn't forget anything that he learnt today. Then, he takes out a new paper and starts drawing. He draws Montana when's she's sleeping and hopes that she'll be fine soon.

Tiger wakes up in the morning but when he looks at where Montana lay last night, she's gone. He stands up immediately and he thinks she woke up and went outside for some fresh air but when he goes outside, Jarvis suddenly comes.

"Tiger! Where is Montana?" Jarvis asks like yelling at Tiger.

"I don't know. Maybe she went out for some fresh air." Tiger says with no doubt. His friends have just returned.

"No! We can't find her everywhere. And now we must ask you. Where is she?" Jarvis yells again. Tiger looks around and realizes that his friends are looking at him.

"What happened?" Tiger asks naively.

"Montana disappeared. Tiger! What happened?" Gold asks.

"What? How?" Tiger asks.

"We must ask you that question." Silver says.

"I don't know. I felt tired and I fell asleep. When I woke up, she's gone" Tiger explains

"Hey Crystal!" Dawn turns to Crystal and starts questioning her "What did you do last night? I saw you left you tent and went somewhere last night."

"I-I-I…" Crystal's confused. She can't answer that question because she doesn't want her friends to misunderstand.

"What did you do?" Jarvis yells. He's mad now.

"Stop that, Jarvis!" Gold says coldly "Yelling at her can only make her scared. I believe she had a reason to keep this secret."

"But what if she hurt Montana? What if she dealt with bad guys?" Jarvis turns angry with Gold.

"Hey! Stop that!" Tiger says "She just cooked a meal for me, ok? And I asked her to do so. Any questions?" He's angry with Jarvis attitude.

Crystal turns to Tiger and looks at him. She wants to say thank you for protecting her.

"Could you three stop that?" Silver says "The important thing now is finding Montana. So please stop that!"

"Silver's right! We can't just stand here and blame the other." Tiger says "I'll go to the south. Crystal will go with me for her own safe because some of us can't even keep calm. Gold and Silver will go to the west. Jarvis! You go back to Violet city and ask for some help. Dawn! You stay here just in case Montana returns. Are we clear?"

"Ok!" Tiger's friends say.

Tiger and Crystal are heading toward the Union cave. They ride together on Crystal Meganium because Tiger doesn't have a good pokemon to ride.

"Tiger!" Crystal turns back when they're riding "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you into that situation."

"That's fine…" Tiger says. But he turns serious "I rarely fall asleep while watching but last night, I fell asleep. I don't understand why but…please be honest! What did you do with that spaghetti?" Tiger asks straight.

"You doubt me too?" Crystal asks. She's really worry because the one who she trusted asked her that question.

"No…it's just…it can't explain why…oh! Here we are! The Union caves!" Tiger says and points at the cave in front of him.

They get of Meganium and goes inside the cave. This place is quite dark and wet.

"This place is very big. You must be careful." Crystal recommends.

"You haven't answered my question yet. Why did you cook that spaghetti?" Tiger asks again.

"I just cooked that because I care about you, ok!" Crystal turns back and faces Tiger. She never afraid of Tiger.

"You care about me? Ok! I believe that." Tiger says.

"I'm reading strong signal from Montana's necklace." Autodex reports.

"Wow! You put a tracing device on her necklace?" Crystal asks.

"I must prepare that." Tiger explains.

Autodex shows Tiger the map of Union cave. Tiger follows the direction until he reaches a separated corridor inside the cave. Tiger steps into the corridor. Crystal holds his hand tight. But actually, she's trying to attract him, she isn't scared at all.

"Creepy!" Tiger whispers. Suddenly, rocks fall down right above of them.

"Look out!" Crystal yells but Tiger's faster. He must push Crystal back and jumps into the corridor. The rocks fall and black the corridor. Tiger's stuck inside when Crystal is still safe outside the corridor.

"Are you ok?" Tiger asks loudly.

"I'm fine! Just hold on there! I'll go for some help." Crystal responds and she leaves.

"Such a joke!" Tiger stands up. He feels uncomfortable not because of the rocks. Crystal did attract him. Tiger follows the corridor and goes deep inside. Suddenly, he hears something in front of him. It's Montana's voice.

"Please let me go! I can't help you." Montana insists.

"No! Don't ever dream about that!" A strong voice responds. Tiger follows the voices and reaches an empty area. Montana sees him. She runs to him and hide behind him.

"What is this?" Tiger asks.

"That guy took me here." Montana explains "I'm scared, Tiger."

In front of Tiger is an old man in the ninja suit. He has short white hair and white beard. He looks older without the cover. But Tiger feels the evil in his look. He takes all of his courage out to face that guy.

"Who are you? Why did you take her here?" Tiger asks.

"You are asking silly questions. We met before, remember?" the ninja laughs.

"You're…" tiger recognize that laugh "You're Zola, the second leader of the shadow league."

"It's true. How are you friends going?" That guy asks and laughs.

"What did you do?" Tiger asks.

"Nothing much! But with you, I'll never let you see the sunlight again." Zola laughs again and releases a Dusknoir. Tiger puts his hand in his bag and realizes that his pokemons are gone. He forgot them at the camp. But he still has one more pokemon. He puts his hand in the hidden pocket and takes out a pokeball. He opens it and Scyther comes out.

"Dusknoir! Shadow ball!" Zola commands.

"Avoid that! There's nothing we need to be hurry."

But Scyther was also trained. Dusknoir uses shadow ball but it misses and Scyther uses sword dance. It avoids that attack quite easy.

"No so easy! Shadow ball again!"

Dusknoir uses shadow ball. It knows where Scyther will move to so this time, it doesn't miss. But Scyther doesn't take much damage. It uses sword dance again.

"Too weak! Rock slide!" Zola commands when he realizes that Scyther is in a corner.

"Now!" Tiger yells confidently.

At first Zola, doesn't understand why but then, he realizes that he's lost. Scyther uses sucker punch and performs a powerful attack. It hits Dusknoir and almost knocks it out.

"Again!" Tiger yells like a winner. The first attack makes Dusknoir flinches and Scyther performs the second attack, night slash. This time, Dusknoir can't survive. Zola withdraws his Dusknoir.

"I hope you won't die here with us. Now! Where is the exit?" Tiger asks.

"You should think again." Zola laughs again.

From Zola's back, an Onix comes out and it's binding around Dawn. Tiger doesn't know how they got her but her life is in danger.

"How do you think?" Zola asks "you shouldn't leave such a beautiful girl alone.

"Let her go!" Tiger grunts.

"Not so easy! I'll let her go if you accept my request." Zola asks.

"What?" Tiger asks "What request?"

"You must let my Onix hit you three times. And then, I will let you go with your girls." Zola says.

"Ok!" Tiger agrees.

"No!" Don't…" Dawn tries to say but Onix binds tighter and makes her shut.

"Get him!" Zola says and another Onix comes. It faces Tiger and Tiger doesn't let his Scyther out.

"Tiger!" Dawn calls but Tiger doesn't listen.

Onix uses its tail and hits Tiger strongly into the stomach. Tiger falls on his knees. He spits out blood and stands up for the second hit. This time, Onix smashes his chest strongly. Tiger falls. His chest is hurt but he still stands up again. The last one is here. Onix smashes directly into his head. Tiger falls down. His head starts bleeding. But that can't stop Tiger. He stands up again.

"Now…let…her…go!" Tiger says.

"He was right, he's a brave fighter. But not a clever one!" Zola says. Onix releases Dawn and she runs to Tiger. But not as he expect…

"Tiger! Look out!" Dawn calls but it's too late.

"You know I'll never let you escape." Zola says.

Suddenly, Tiger feels hurt on his hip. From the back, Montana takes out a knife and stabs his hip. She twists the knife and grunts but with another voice.

"How do you feel now?" Montana reveals to be a ninja and that ninja disguised too good. The ninja after trying to kill Tiger leaves quickly and let him lie there. Tiger falls down. This time. He's done. He can't hole on. He can only hear Dawn's voice. Dawn comes and holds his head. Zola comes coldly and takes out a katana.

"Move aside, Dawn! Let me finish him!" Zola says.

"No! I'll never let you hurt him anymore." Dawn says.

"Don't you forget your mission?" Zola is very angry.

"No, I don't. But this is not my mission!" Suddenly, a flash from Dawn pokeball distracts Zola and Dawn escapes with Tiger.

Tiger wakes up in his tent and he looks around. It's late at night but his friends are still awake and watch him. He wakes up and makes them glad.

"Tiger!" Crystal cries. She was crying.

"Nice to see you again!" Gold says.

"Ok! Nice to see everyone! What happened?" Tiger asks.

"Dawn saved you from the Union cave." Jarvis says.

"Tiger! Tiger!" Montana comes in. She was crying but she swept her tears before she came in and tried to hide that but Tiger knows.

"Ah! You came back!" Tiger says with a smile.

"I'm sorry. I was walking around and I fell asleep under a tree." Montana explains.

"It's ok! I understand." Tiger comforts.

When everyone is talking with Tiger, Dawn leaves the tent and goes to the lake near their camp. She sits there alone. Suddenly, Silver comes behind her.

"Dawn!" Silver calls.

"What?" Dawn turns back. She's crying.

"I want to ask you…" Silver starts "…why did you put poison into Tiger's spaghetti? Why did you trick us about Montana? Why did you trap Tiger in the Union cave and when he return, he was almost dead?"

"What are you talking about?" Dawn is confused with Silver questions.

"I'm serious. I saw everything." Silver says.

"Leave me alone. You don't understand!" Dawn says and stands up. She intends to leave but Silver grabs her hand and hold tight.

"Please just tall me! Tell me that you didn't deal with the shadow league!" Silver says but that's too much with Dawn.

"Leave me alone! I didn't do anything!" Dawn's crying. She's scared. She withdraws her hand and runs away. Silver just watches her running away. He can't do anything but many questions are floating in his head. They don't allow him to spend any mercy for her. He follows her but she runs very fast. After all, Silver decides to leave her alone.


	8. Chapter 8

It's 3 A.M and Tiger's trying to sleep but the noises outside of his tent don't let him sleep peacefully. He must get up at last and goes outside.

"What the heck is happening here? Does anyone know what silence is?" Tiger asks quite uncomfortably and he goes outside. But in front of him is a mess.

"Dawn's gone…" Crystal runs to him and says "She left last night."

"Ok! That could be the bad news… When did she leave?" Tiger asks.

"Let's go, Crystal!" Montana comes and picks Crystal up.

"We're looking for her. Montana and I will go north. You should look for her too." Crystal says and then, they leave. Gold and Jarvis follow them when Silver goes the opposite way. Tiger stands alone at the camp when his team members are all gone.

"Now I call this is peaceful." Tiger yawns and goes back inside. He goes to sleep. That's all he can do. Look at him! His body is full of injuries and broken bones. He can't even run so the best thing he could do is go to sleep.

But the one who should worry is Silver. He tries to move to the Union cave as fast as possible. He knows that Dawn leaves because of him. But he didn't tell anyone about their conversation last night. And when Dawn ran away and cried, he thought she was just shocked. But he didn't know that she could leave because of what he said. Silver starts thinking about Dawn and he still remember her smile, her eyes and her terrible meal at the Ruin of Alph. She couldn't cook anything. But something runs through his mind and wakes him up. He's right in front of the Union cave. He looks up but it's still dark and in front of him is the dark cave. Dawn doesn't feel scared of darkness. Union cave may become her shelter when her friends are looking for her. Silver goes inside.

At the other side of the mountain, there's a high cliff and under the cliff is the estuary. Standing on the high cliff is Dawn. She's despaired. She looks down and sings a familiar song. Behind her, a strange guy is standing. He's an ugly guy. He's bald with a big scar runs along his face. He looks at Dawn for a while then he asks.

"Why are you waiting?" The strange guy asks.

"Be patient, Nightfall!" Dawn says to that guy "I'm just waiting for the dawn."

"I thought you're scared." Nightfall says "you don't have to do this, sister. You still have father and me. I'm your brother. So I'm asking you to help us."

"With my friends, I'm a traitor. So why should I continue?" Dawn looks at the skyline. Her tears fall down and Nightfall sees that.

"Are you crying?" Nightfall laughs "Don't tell me you fell in love with Tiger and felt sad because you must leave him."

"No! Not Tiger! He's not my favorite." Dawn claims.

"So I believe he's another one." Nightfall smiles coldly "But you're just a traitor. So if you want any of them, just come back to shadow league with me, and I'll get him for you."

"It doesn't matter now." Dawn says.

"If you say so…see you later, sister! We'll meet again at hell" Nightfall leaves coldly.

The sun rises at the skyline. Dawn makes a wish and looks down once again. She's going to finish herself. But something keeps her here. Then, she hears someone's calling her. It's Silver. Silver comes right before she can jump.

"Dawn! What are you doing?" Silver yells "go back here now! You could kill yourself."

"What are you doing here?" Dawn asks

"Looking for you!" Silver says "Tiger's worrying to sick."

"But I'm just a traitor…" Dawn says and turns back. She looks sad and hopeless.

"I didn't tell anyone. I promise. No one knows your secret." Silver says.

"They'll find out soon. And I don't have any reason to live." Dawn says.

"What are you talking about? You have us." Silver tries to pulls her back but he can't.

"Tiger won't forgive me. I saw him when he was angry and…I won't go back." Dawn says.

"Hey! Stop talking none sense! Many people still need you. Come on!" Silver's very inpatient now.

"One more thing, Silver, I like you!" Dawn says and jumps off the cliff. But Silver has already prepared for that. He Moves quickly and catches her hand. He tries to pull her up but Dawn tries to get out.

"Let me go! Don't you see! I'm trying to escape!" Dawn yells.

"Oh yeah? So who said "I like you just a few seconds ago"?" Silver asks.

"Let me go, Silver!" Dawn starts crying.

"No! Never in a million years!" Silver says.

Silver's very strong. He pulls Dawn up. Silver pulls her away from the cliff and hugs her tight. He doesn't let her go. Dawn falls into his arms and cries on his shoulder. She can't stop crying.

"Why? I want to leave this world behind, Silver. I'm despaired." Dawn cries loudly.

"I believe the conversation last night was not your real reason." Silver says coldly.

"My mother's dead. The shadow league which I used to work for killed her." Dawn can't stop her tears from falling.

"I understand." Silver says "But you can't just finish your life here. You must live. You have Tiger, the one who never forgive that shadow league. You have Jarvis. He lost his family but he's still living well, waiting for a chance to revenge. You still have me, too. Don't worry! I will tell Tiger. He'll understand." Silver comforts Dawn.

"Thank you, Silver!" Dawn says and stands up. Silver stands up with her but she's still hugging him.

"Dawn…Can you let me out?" Silver says.

"I just want to hug you a little more." Dawn says and releases Silver "There!" She smiles happily and seems like all the sadness has gone far away.

"Anyway, are you serious when you say that?" Silver asks with a smile.

"It's a secret…" Dawn smiles and makes Silver feels shy about his question.

Suddenly, Nightfall appears again. He laughs at Silver and Dawn.

"What a surprise!" Nightfall says "I finally meet your boyfriend."

"Nightfall!" Dawn says and she's very angry "Go back and tell our father! I'm no longer a member of the shadow league."

"Really? I thought you killed yourself." Nightfall laughs "But thanks for him, you didn't finish your job. But don't worry! I'll help you about that."

"What?" Silver doesn't understand.

Suddenly, a bomb explodes right in front of them. They're pushed back and they fall off the cliff. The only thing Dawn can do is holding Silver's hand when they fall. Silver's shocked and he can't remember what happens after that.

At the camp, Tiger suddenly wakes up. He got a nightmare. Tiger goes outside. Gold and the others haven't returned yet. Tiger takes his ragged jacket and wears it on. He takes his pokemons and leaves a message. Then, he leaves the camp hurriedly like something's calling. Gold and Jarvis return in the afternoon. They see the message. Gold reads the message quickly.

"What is that?" Jarvis asks.

"He said "To Azalea."." Gold says "Azalea town"

Suddenly, Montana appears. She looks terrible. She's bleeding badly.

"They…they caught Crystal" Montana says.

"What?" Gold asks.

"The shadow league…!" Montana says and falls down.

Tiger reaches the Azalea town at night. He goes into the pokemon center. Nurse joy appears. Tiger sits down.

"You must be hungry." Nurse Joy asks.

"Yep! It's a long trip." Tiger looks around "Do you have anything to eat?"

"We have some good things…" Nurse Joy says "You like sandwich, don't you?"

"Yep! If you have that…." Tiger says

Nurse Joy takes out a sandwich like she has already prepared for him. She gives him that sandwich.

"Thanks!" Tiger with no doubt takes the sandwich and bites it. But he immediately faints when his tongue touches the sandwich. The Nurse laughs evilly.

"I can't believe it's so easy." The Nurse reveals to be a ninja disguised. He turns back and opens the door of the healing room. It's a surprise. Montana's inside. She can't move. They bind her with rope. The ninja takes her outside and she sees Tiger.

"What did you do?" She asks the ninja. She's scared.

"Nothing much!" The ninja takes out a knife "Are you ready to die?" he asks.

"No, I'm not!" Tiger suddenly appears right in front of the ninja.

"What the…" The ninja can't believe that. He intends to attach but Tiger quickly blocks the ninja's hand and grabs the head. He smashes the ninja into the table twice and throws him outside through the window. Then, he cuts the rope and releases Montana. Montana immediately hugs him.

"I thought you're dead." Montana cries.

"No, I won't. What are you doing here? I thought you stayed with Gold." Tiger asks.

"Dawn kidnapped me…that Montana was a fake. Our friends are in danger. We must…" Montana suddenly faints.

Montana wakes up in a wood house and next to her bed are Kurt and Tiger.

"Nice to see you like this, Montana!" Tiger smiles.

"Tiger…Grandpa!" Montana recognizes Kurt.

"Good morning, my dear!" Kurt says.

"Your grandfather saved you. I didn't do anything." Tiger explains.

"She still needs to rest more. We should leave her alone with Maisy." Kurt takes Tiger outside when the little Maisy comes. Kurt and Tiger goes to the back yard and Kurt turns back. He looks worry.

"Montana got the shadow virus. You was right." Kurt says

"I know…" Tiger starts thinking.

"I'm hopeless. We know nothing about that virus. She doesn't have much time" Kurt says "So, tiger, Can't you help me with this?" he asks.

"…" Tiger keeps silent.

"I'm begging you." Kurt begs down but Tiger makes him stands up.

"Of course I will help her. I owe her." Tiger says "But I'm not sure about her chance. I'm looking for a way to cure that virus. Don't worry! I believe I can cure her."

"Thank you, Tiger!" Kurt says.


End file.
